Carol Of The Bells
by HonestToBlog42
Summary: After living with his 'step-father' Orochimaru and being abused for many years, Sasuke runs away only to be found and rescued by Naruto. Will he finally find love or is this another repeat of events? NaruSasu Mpreg
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.- Unfortunately

This is something I thought of when I heard the Trans-Siberian Orchestra version of Carol of the Bells but I've always been thinking about how to do this fanfiction for a while now. Anyway warning time!

WARNING: THIS IS NARUSASU WHICH MEANS GUY ON GUY IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Sasuke might me a little OOC. I tried my best to portray his character but I mean we can't always do perfect.

There is a OC in here and that would be Sasuke's child. They are also a major part of the story so if you don't like OC's this is not the story for you.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

A lone figure scrambled noiselessly, tossing clothes and heaving bags back and forth. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he was finally going to break free. He was finally going to get far away from this god-forsaken place he was brought to. In the dark with only the moon was his light the figure moved swiftly and carefully. He couldn't leave any tracks behind that would lead them to find him. To find both of them. After everything was packed and the bed was stuffed to fit his sleeping image, the figure grabbed his bags and ran quietly to the room connecting to his. A small bundle was wrapped sot pink covers and the figure couldn't help but smile softly. However the happy feeling was short-lived. He had to get them out of there and fast.

Using the same technique as he used in his own room, the figure quickly gathered all of the clothes and belongings from tables to dressers ad stuffed them into bags. There wasn't really that much to take. They only needed the bare necessities to get them by until they could find their own place to live far, far, _far_ away from here. After he was done the figure snatched a coat from the closet and went toward the bed shaking the small bundle gently. Said bundle moaned sleepily and turned away from the person trying to wake it however the figure continue to shove until the bundle sat up completely, revealing a small girl no older than the age of five. Her long silky hair shined by the moons light. Her pale skin glowed and her black eyes blinked sleepily. Slowly she turned toward the figure beside her bed before cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Papa?" She whispered. The figure lifted a finger and grabbed the girl only to put the coat on her.

"You'll have to be quiet. We're leaving." The figure stated quietly. The girl nodded and finished putting her coat on while the figure went and grabbed the small bags.

"Where are we going papa?" The girl breathed softly. The figure shook his head underneath the large black cloak. He didn't know where they were going. Just as long as they were gone that was all that mattered.

With that thought in mind the figure and the young girl made their way quietly out of the back door farthest away from a particular bedroom in the house. The cold winter air blew harshly as if telling them to go back into the house. The figure just shivered slightly, wrapped his arms around the young girl to shelter her from the cold, and made his way down the road into the city. They couldn't take the car, it would be too noticeable. Plus the falling snow would cover up their tracks. The way the figure figured it, it would be morning by the time they found them gone and by then this blizzard would have covered their existence much less their tracks. They just needed to find a warm place to sleep tonight and in the morning, they would take the first train out of here.

However that was easier said than done. They had no money to sleep in a hotel. Sleeping in someone else's home was entirely out of the question as well was begging for shelter. The figure may be cold and hungry but he still had his pride to think about and he would not lose his dignity by begging like a common hobo. As the figure walked the streets he noticed how slower the little girl footsteps were getting. She was tired and sleepy. She wouldn't be able to go on any longer. The figure looked around swiftly before picking up the child and running into a nearby alley. There he sat behind a huge dumpster that hid them both away from anyone's view. The figure tucked the girl into his cloak and cradled her away from the disgusting dumpster smell the best he could. This would have to do for the night. The figure slowly started to nod off, finally feeling the sleepiness overcome him.

* * *

The loud sound of a dog's bark was what jolted the figure awake. He looked around sharply. He could practically feel their feet thudding upon the ground. This wasn't good. They weren't supposed to come till morning and they weren't supposed to bring dogs either! The figure desperately shook the girl in his arms awake. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Papa?" She croaked for a second time that night. The figure quickly took her small hand into his own.

"Listen to me on the count of three I want you to run as fast as you can okay?" The figure commanded and the girl nodded in agreement. The figure took a deep breath and stood from his place but was greeted by the sight of four men all holding at least two leashes, which at the end, contained two snarling dogs, teeth bared and growls loud. The figure let out an audible gulp as he backed back into the wall behind him. The men chuckled at the sight.

"You thought you could get away...again didn't you?" One man said with a sneer. On his face was a long scar the figure recognized from the time they fought when the man tried to bring him back from running away. This time **_he _**must have been really irritated to send the dogs out. And an irritated **_him _**was never good. The figure moved stealthily against the wall keeping the young girl behind him at all times.

"You always would have gotten away if it weren't for the fact that you left right as the master was getting his nightly snack." The man continued as an ugly sneer grew upon his face. "He wasn't at all pleased that the mistress was gone but when he looked into your chambers, he absolutely lost it." To emphasis his point the dogs lunged at the two only to be choked back by their chains. The scarred man let out a laugh as the figure and the girl jumped away from the killer hounds. They needed a distraction. Something that would throw the dogs off long enough for them to make a break for it. The figure then noticed a long sausage in the dumpster and while the guards talked amongst themselves for a second, made a quick grab for it. Luckily the dogs caught the movement and when the figure drew his arm back to hurl the sausage across the street, the dogs were ready to bolt after it, causing the leashes to be yanked from the guards hands and for said guards to follow their hounds.

Immediately the figure grabbed the small girls hand and took off running down the streets. However it wasn't long before they could hear the pounding of the feet behind them. The figure prayed for someone to save them. They needed to get near a police station or somewhere where there was a crowd of people. Anywhere that would save them! The figure turned around quickly and saw that the dogs were gaining on them before cursing under his breath at their bad luck. The figure was so focused on getting away he didn't even notice the tiny hand slip from his grasp as the small girl twisted her ankle on a piece of ice.

"Papa!"

The figure glanced back and saw the young girl on the ground, her hand outstretched to him, the dogs right behind her. The figure swiftly turned around, almost slipping on the ice himself, as he ran back towards the girl. They would have to go through him first before they even thought about laying a hand on her. The figure quickly grabbed the girl's hand before throwing himself over her body as the dogs lunged into the air to attack and in the back of his mind; the figure swore he saw cerulean blue eyes before the only thing he could see was black.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.- Unfortunately

A/N: The reason I set this in Vermont was because it was the first place that came into my head when I thought 'What place snows heavily in the middle of October? Haha. I know it's a pretty random place but you know, whatever works I guess.

* * *

"Have a happy birthday Naruto!"

Naruto Uzumaki smiled brightly and waved a bronze colored hand at his pink haired companion his blonde hair blowing softly in the wind and his cerulean blue eyes as bright as his grin. The blonde was just on his way home from his job at the firm. His co-workers and all of his friends threw him a surprise birthday party and even though his boss threw a extreme hissy fit and basically threw everyone out of the entire building and into the freezing October weather, it was one of the best moments of his life. Now he was finally leaving to go home to his apartment building that rested five blocks away from his job. His best friend, Sakura, had volunteered to drive him home since Naruto's car was in the shop but the blonde found that he enjoyed the time he had to himself when he was walking home because once he got there he wouldn't have any peace and quiet since he lived with a extremely roommate and his abnormally large canine. Not to mention his ginger red cat, Kyuubi, who never seemed to be content until he covered every part of Naruto with his feline hair. So with that Naruto turned down his pink-haired friend's offer and set on his way.

The streets of Vermont were completely covered in white blankets of snow about four inches deep. The was covered with clouds as more snow fell down and the wind was blowing softly to add that winter feeling. Naruto sighed. Why was there such a place where it snowed as if it was winter when it was still the middle of fall? However the sight was very beautiful to take in, especially on his birthday. There was nothing as beautiful as nature's beauty and the unblemished snow, since no one was on the streets, was probably the most beautiful thing to Naruto at the moment.

So continuing down the street, Naruto was thinking about what he should stop and get for dinner when a scream pierced the fall wind. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked around alarmed. That sounded like a little girl's scream. Someone was in trouble! Naruto quickly ran in the direction of the scream, silently thanking his friend Ino for buying some large snow boots for his birthday and forced him to wear them during the party because without any slipping, Naruto made it to the trouble just to see what occurred.

There was a small girl lying in the snow her hand outstretched toward a cloaked figure that made a sharp turn and flung himself upon the child. As if knowing he was watching, the figures coal black eyes landed on Naruto's as soon as these vicious dogs landed upon it. Naruto saw the dogs immediately start ripping at the cloak with their teeth and claws. Suddenly three men came and grabbed the screaming girl from under the figure as the dogs continued to attack. The girl screamed and kicked furiously in the men's' arms trying fruitlessly to get back to the attacked figured. The men laughed at the girl's efforts and the sound made Naruto's blood boil.

"Papa! Papa!" The girl screeched. Naruto couldn't just watch anymore. Grabbing a huge branch from the alleyway he was standing in front of Naruto let out a battle cry before racing towards the nearest dog and smacking it in the face sending the dog flying into the street with a loud yelp. All eyes were upon him at once. The rest of the dogs bared the teeth with large growls but now Naruto's attention was on the men. The young girl stared at him in astonishment and tear tracks on her cheeks. Naruto sucked in a breath at the site of her ankle. It was so red it but cherries to shame and extremely swollen. No doubt from the stress she put on it trying to get away. Naruto looked up from the girl to glare at the three men before him.

"Let. The girl. Go." He hissed through clenched teeth. The men stared at him with an expression caught between annoyance and amusement. One man with a hideous car going down his face stepped up and sneered.

"Go home little boy. You have no business here." The man boomed before puckering his lips and letting out a loud whistle. At the command the dogs lunged at Naruto trying their hardest to sink anything they could anywhere on his body. Naruto let out a growl himself before swinging his stick to fight back. However fighting five dogs with just a branch was not an easy feat and Naruto was having quite the trouble. The men laughed at the site. The young girl however took the distraction as her chance to get away and with a swing of her little body, she kicked the man on her right in the place where the sun doesn't shine. The man immediately dropped his hands to the area and doubled over in pain. Before the man on the left could retaliate the young girl turned and bit his hand as hard as she could, causing the man to let out a yelp and drop the child onto the ground. The girl cried in pain for landing on her bad leg however she clawed at the earth beneath her, trying to make her way to the cloaked figure. Naruto noticed the girl and made to go help her but just at the moment a man cradling his hand moved to her side.

"Rotten brat!" He huffed and gave the girl a hard kick that sent her screeching onto the pavement. Naruto's blood boiled to 150 degrees, red crossed his vision, and before anyone knew it, he delivered the same kind of kick to the dog gnawing on his leg, ran over to the man cradling his arm, and gave him the hardest punch to the face that almost had his knuckles cracking. The man stumbled back onto the ground a stream of blood flowing from his mouth. The scarred man turned around quickly.

"You damn nuisance!" He yelled flying towards Naruto but the blonde was far too angry and without any hesitation, twisting his leg through the air so that it connected to the side of the scarred man's head, causing him to fall and slam it upon the pavement. Naruto turned towards the last man with absolute fury in his eyes.

"You want some too?!" He screamed. The last man shook his head vigorously and scrambled his companions together before they all high-tailed and ran, their whimpering dogs right behind them. Naruto sneered and spit in their direction before quickly making his way toward the young girl who had crawled towards the cloaked figure despite her injuries. The girl turned to face him as he kneeled down beside her. Naruto took in her hurt appearance. She had a cut on her lips that were bleeding and a couple bruises spread on her arms. Her ankle had turned a purplish color and Naruto noticed a spot of blood on her stomach where the man had kicked her. However that wasn't her blood on her clothes. Naruto looked at the cloaked figure the young girl was clinging to and saw the slowly freezing blood upon the cloth. Naruto immediately freaked, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone and fumbling with pressing the buttons before he finally called who he meant to call. The young girl watched him with curiosity even though there were tears rolling down her face. Naruto gulped praying that someone would answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Baa-chan?!" Naruto rushed out immediately.

"Naruto?" The other person answered. Naruto nodded his head even though he knew the person couldn't see it.

"Yes it's me. Baa-chan you have to hurry! I was walking home when I heard this scream and it sounded like someone was in trouble so I ran and I found these guys attacking this little girl and this other person and I can't really seen his face because he's wearing some type of cloak but I think it might be the girl's father because she called him Papa and he was being attacked by these dogs that must have hurt him pretty badly because now he's bleeding like crazy and I think the girls sprained her ankle because its all purple and puffy and I beat up the guys and the dogs but I don't know any kind of medical things and one of the guys kicked the little girl really badly and she's crying because I know she's in really bad pain and I was going to carry them there but I didn't think that it was wise to move them because of their injuries so I just decided to call you so that you could bring an ambulance to take them to the hospital but I didn't think you would still be at home this late and-"

"**_NARUTO!_**" Naruto stopped his rambling and took a deep breath for his suffering lungs. The blond looked at the little girl and cloaked man. Were they going to make it?

"Baa-chan..." He whispered, noticing a small red puddle in the snow beneath the cloaked man's body and silently hoping for her to speed down the icy highway to get her as quickly as possible. The person on the other line sighed and spoke the next words with a firm yet motherly tone.

"I'm on my way Naruto and I promise I'll get there as soon as possible. I just need you to stay calm and do exactly as I say."

* * *

Naruto could not hold still. Tsunade was true to her and made it to trio in less than five minutes flat, not admitting to how many people she probably hit on the way. As soon as she got there though, a large group of men filed out and carried the young girl and the cloaked man into the ambulance. While they were doing that Naruto had climbed into the front seat and they sped back to the hospital this time Naruto seeing how many people that were hit during the journey. Not even seconds after they arrived both were transported into the emergency room and after hours upon hours, into a regular hospital room where Naruto was fidgeting outside of while Tsunade was checking on them. The girl had only slept a few hours, the worry of her father injuries keeping her awake. However, the father had not woken up ever since he passed out on the pavement when naruto first saw him. Naruto had feared he died of blood loss but Tsunade assured that everything was alright. But Naruto needed to see that himself so his grandmother finally gave in and allowed him access after she was through with the check-up.

The creaking of the door caught Naruto's attention and the blonde bolted upright as Tsunade leaned out the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Come on brat." She said in a soft and tired voice. Naruto grinned widely and made his way into the room. It was a big room since it held two people in it. Naruto noticed that the first be that held the cloaked man had the curtains drawn around it, hiding the man from view. Naruto turned toward Tsunade with a questioning look upon his face. Tsunade just shrugged, her large chest bouncing in response to the action.

"The girl said she didn't want anyone to see her father so she had me draw the curtains." Naruto nodded and stared at the bland pale blue curtains.

"How is he?" He croaked almost afraid of the answer. Tsunade shook her head and Naruto's stomach lurched into his throat. Was he right? Did the man die?

"It's not anything to get worked up about." Tsunade replied, making Naruto let out a breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding. "His injuries were serious on a level but it was nothing life-threatening. However the most important thing right now is to get some information on who these people are and where they came from. And since the father is still unconscious, the girl is the only person to ask."

So the two blondes made their way across the room the girl's beside. The curtain were only drawn half-way so when Tsunade approached the bed she threw them back, startling the young child who seemed to be in her own world. Her long silky hair was pinned up in a neat bun with a very decorative pin that looked like chopsticks. Her pale skin had bandages and patches where she was scratched or bruised and her foot was casted in a huge bulky cast that looked extremely uncomfortable to walk around in, even with crutches. But that wasn't the most depressing thing about the girl's appearance. The thing that broke Naruto's heart was the utter fear and worry in her pure onyx eyes. Her father's injuries was a heavy weight on her tiny shoulders that would not lift until he woke up and Naruto felt so helpless to ease her heavy burden. Tsunade, however, was completely bent on getting information out of the child so she plopped down on the bed beside the girl and pulled out a notebook and pen from inside her large bosom. Naruto saw the girl wince and glance sharply to her right, where her father's bed lay, as if she knew what was going to happen now. However Tsunade's voice brought back her attention.

"I'm about to ask you a few questions okay, and I want you to answer them truthfully." Tsunade said in a firm voice. The young girl nodded sharply, her onyx eyes still on her father's bed.

"First of all what is your name?" Tsunade asked. The girl looked hesitant to answer at first but finally said in a meek voice,

"Satsuki."

Tsunade nodded and scribbled that down on her notebook before looking back up at the girl.

"And if you don't mind me asking what is you father's name?"

This immediately made the girl go rigid. Her eyes darted wildly around the room before they clenched tight together. A sob choked form the girl's throat as tears fell down he bruised cheeks. Naruto quickly went by the girl's side and grabbed her hands softly. Tsunade's chocolate eyes softened and she reached up to stroke Satsuki's black locks.

"I'm sorry honey. You don't have to answer that if you don't to okay?" Satsuki nodded and calmed down the best she could. Naruto didn't move though and Satsuki made no move to push him away. Finally after a few more scribbles, Tsunade put her pen down and opened her mouth for another question.

"Okay, can you tell me where you are from? Or where you're going?" Tsunade said cautiously. However that wasn't enough because moments after she asked the question Satsuki burst into tears, her hand clenching onto Naruto's for dear life. Tsunade sighed and put down her notepad to reach stroke the girl's hair once again. Satsuki just bent her head at such treatment and began to cry harder as if she had been bottling up her feelings for a long time and she was finally letting them out all at once. Once she had calmed down, and her sobs turned into large hiccups, Naruto ran to get her a glass of water to drink. Satsuki gulped down the beverage greedily, a few tears just trailing down her face.

"I'm-I'm so sorry. Satsuki wishes she could tell you what-what you want to know but...but..." Satsuki stopped to collect her thoughts. Naruto saw Tsunade grab her pad and write down something. By the small glimpse he got, he figured it was that the girl referred to herself in third person. Tsunade put the pad down once again and cupped one of Satsuki's cheeks.

"How old are you Satsuki?" The small girl looked up at the blonde before her.

"Five. I'll be turning six in December." Tsunade quickly wrote down Satsuki's age and the fact that she only refers to herself in third person when at will. Satsuki stared back down at her bleach white sheets.

"Satsuki would like to tell you everything she could but," Satsuki paused again, taking the time to look at her father's bed. The action caused her to tear up again before it turned into another sob. "but there is no way we can go back to that place! That place...that _man _is pure evil. He'll hurt me and Papa if we go back! Papa always said that I was smarter than any other five year old and he says it's because of they way I was born. And because of that that man he...he..." Satsuki choked out a sob. "Satsuki just wants Papa to be okay. Satsuki doesn't want to go back because they hurt Papa! They hurt him a lot! Papa says no one can help us either. He says we can't rely on the police because we've run away so many times they just think we're troublemakers but it's not true! We just want to get somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from that evil, _evil _man!" Satsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto stared at the young child in disbelief before turning to Tsunade who also looked shocked. So shocked she didn't even try to reach for her notepad to record the information. Satsuki let go of Naruto's hand finally and covered her face as she sobbed. Naruto wrapped the girl into a hug and waited until she calmed down.

"Satsuki...where is your mother?"

The question made the girl go entirely rigid and for a second Naruto thought she was going to cry again but instead she looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"Satsuki's mother died when Satsuki was born." She replied but the sentence just went through one ear and out the other. That didn't sound right. It didn't have any sadness, any regret. It was just...rehearsed.

Tsunade stood abruptly grabbing her notepad and her pen before leaving the room. Naruto whispered a 'be right back' to Satsuki before running after his busty grandmother. When he got outside he saw Tsunade glaring at a tall man of at least six feet, long white hair, and a crisp forest green business suit with a red necktie. A small crossed over the blondes face and he ran up to the old man before him.

"Ero-jiji, what are you doing here?" He asked earnestly. The old man smiled back toothily.

"Why I'm here to see my lovely wife of course. I've missed her so much I-" However a punch to his face interrupted him as an angry Tsunade seethed beside him.

"There's no time for this Jiraiya. We're in the middle of something here." Tsunade said glaring at Jiraiya venomously. Said man grew a serious face and looked through the door's window before turning back tot his two blondes before him.

"Ah yes. The two people Naruto saved. My grandson a little hero." He joked ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto just scowled playfully and pushed Jiraiya's arm away. Naruto turned toward Tsunade.

"We got a lot of information about them from the child, Satsuki. It's just too bad we couldn't get the father's identity." Naruto said before noticing a smirk on Tsunade's face.

"I already had that. I immediately recognized him just by looking at his face. I just wanted the child to tell me as confirmation." She said while flipping the page back in her notepad. "Name: Sasuke Uchiha. Age: 19. Sex: Male. Blood type: AB. Height: 153.2 cm. Weight: 43.5 kg. Birth date: July 23. Son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha. When Sasuke was 9 his family was assassinated, killing everyone but him and his brother Itachi. Since Itachi was not old enough to take care of them both they were both sent into foster homes however there is no record of where they went when they were adopted and who adopted them. Itachi has been missing for the past 3 years and Sasuke is always sighted running away constantly. The police take him back but once again there is no record of where he lives." Tsunade read off before closing the notebook. "Whoever has Sasuke is obviously doing something to him to make him continue running away even after getting caught constantly. I don't know how he met whoever is Satsuki's mom or the deal with Satsuki period but I know one thing, if we find where he ran away from, we can find all of the answers to our problems."

* * *

Haha. I almost forgot about this. Well this is Chapter 1. It wasn't what I exected because I stopped half-way through my idea when I saw how many words I had already written. Anyway it was a good, successful chapter to me. My friend told me recently that I had to have a new years resolution which I didn't make at first so I decided to start setting goals for myself in life. And the best way to start that is to set goals in fanfction =). So I will not update the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews. That is my goal. Hopefully it won't be that hard to reach. Well I'll see you soon...maybe ;). R&R!!! Ciao Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.-

Ciaossu! Great news! I'm allowed time to be on the computer today so I'm going to take this time and post up a great chapter that will hopefully satisfy you until I can get back on the computer again. I was debating on whether to do this fic or Feed Me To The Forest but I decided on this. Hope you like it. I worked hard! Ciao ciao!

* * *

Naruto looked at his grandmother in surprise. She knew everything about that father the whole time? She even knew his entire past! They only thing she didn't know is where he came from. Well that and how he happened to make a child. Naruto looked through the door's window and saw Satsuki by her father's bed. The curtains were drawn slightly back and Naruto could she her pale white hand clutching that of her dad's. Naruto could understand how the young girl must feel. If what Tsunade said about Satsuki's father's age was true, then he was 14 when he produced Satsuki. If Satsuki's mother was the same age then no wonder she died. Most young girls died during childbirth. If not then, then afterward. Grown women still die during childbirth. Naruto's mother did. So Naruto deeply understand her pain because he clung onto his father just as she clung to hers.

Naruto watched the young child while Tsunade and Jiraiya engaged in a conversation of their own. It was only a matter of time before the blonde realized that the five-year-old's mouth was moving. Normally Naruto would have passed it off. It was common for people whose loved one's were unconscious to try to talk to them as if to coax them out of their sleepy state. However, this was different. This was different because with the curtains drawn back slightly, Naruto could see another pair of pale lips moving as well. Naruto quickly turned toward Tsunade and grabbed onto the busty woman's arm.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! He woke up, he's up!" Naruto cried, sounding like an excited child on Christmas morning. Tsunade and Jiraiya Hurried to the window and silently watched the two patients in their conversation. After a while they both pulled back with deep thought clearly written upon their faces.

"Do you think they're saying something important?" Jiraiya asked looked at his blonde wife. Tsunade shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Once we open that door they will shut up immediately." She replied, rubbing her head in exhaustion. "We need to hear what they're saying without catching their attention." Naruto grinned widely.

"I got you Baa-chan." He said eagerly before tip-toeing to the door and slowly cracking it so that only a sliver of light was showing through. Naruto pressed his ear to the crack and listened carefully trying to catch the small conversation.

"...questioned me." Naruto heard and easily recognized the small voice as Satsuki's. A gruff voice sounded next and the sound of it sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. The blonde quickly stifled the gasp that would have given him away.

"Did you answer anything?" The voice asked. Naruto heard a movement and assumed the owner of the gruff voice and shifted in the hospital bed.

"No," Satsuki replied. "I just told them my name. Also..." The young girl trailed off and Naruto heard a few whispers. Her father let out a grunt and shifted again.

"That's ok." He said. You've been through so much, and so much stress had built upon you, I don't blame you for caving in." Naruto felt his heart warm at how softly Satsuki's father said those words.

"Papa, do you think they will send us back?"

"I don't think Satsuki, I know. That's why we can't possibly stay here. We can't trust anyone to help us."

There was a long string of silence and Naruto wondered if Satsuki was thinking about him or Tsunade at that moment. About how much they really cared for them and how much they wanted to help. About how much they wanted to show her they were her for her and her father when they needed them. Finally Sastuki spoke.

"But Papa, what if this time is different?" Naruto's heart swelled with happiness but it was immediately replaced by sorrow when her father spoke.

"It's not, nor will it ever be. People say they want to help you but all they want to do is get you out of their way. Once we tell them where we ran from they will nod their head as if they understand our pain and troubles but on the inside all they want is for us to shut our mouths and get out of their hair. They'll call that man and next thing you know we're right back where we started from. But I promise that I will fight until I breathe my last breath before I even think about letting them put you back into that house with that _snake_." He hissed so venomously Naruto almost shrunk back in fright. Wherever they were from, it obviously did not have good company. There was more silence before Satsuki spoke again.

"Papa...are you...ashamed...of how I was born?" The young girl asked and Naruto could practically hear the tears that were in her eyes. Naruto heard the father stutter before the bed creaked loudly. Naruto guessed that Satsuki climbed upon the bed as well.

"Listen to me carefully," Her father said softly. "I am not, nor will I ever be ashamed of how you were born. If I had a choice to live a normal life and the life I have now I wouldn't change a thing. I would go through all kinds of hell with you than to know you never exist for my own selfish reasons. I'm just so cautious because if anyone knew about your birth, even if we got away from that hell-hole we call home we would still be experimented on for the rest of our lives. They way we are, the gifts that we have, they're not normal. And this society is too filled with too many shit-faced bastards." Naruto winced at such language being spoken in front of such a small child, "to not completely overreact to it." Naruto heard a small smacking sound and only assumed that Satsuki's father had placed a kiss upon her. "I'm trying to hard to keep you away from the evils of the world to run into multiple dead ends. I love you more than you could ever imagine and I would give my life just to see you live a happy life and if running away is all I can do, then I will run to the ends of the earth." Naruto heard a small "Oh, Papa," before a soft sobbing sounded around the entire room, the sound causing Naruto's heart to break in two for the father and child before him.

"Now, go to sleep in your bed. The faster we both heal the faster we can get out of here because the longer we stay, the easier we're making it for him to catch up to us." At that moment Naruto immediately closed the door all the way and turned toward his grandparents who both wore expectant faces. Boy this was one hard nut to crack.

* * *

"That son of a bitch." Tsunade hissed.

Naruto watched his grandmother pace angrily on her carpet floor. After telling them everything he heard, Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a quick look and high-tailed it to Tsuande's main office, but not without a few orders barked at innocent people by Tsunade. Naruto had to practically run after the two, they walked so fast. Inside Naruto's head he silently wondered what got his grandparents so worked up but when they finally made it into the room, and Tsunade slammed the door shut, he soon found out why.

"Calm down darling we're not even sure that it's him." Jiraiya said calmly and Tsunade all but sneered in his direction.

"Who else do we know Jiraiya that likes to kidnap and experiment on anyone he can get his hands on, huh?!" She screamed and Jiraiya looked down to the ground. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you guys talking about?" He asked cautiously. Tsunade let out a scream and began tossing things at the nearest wall. Jiraiya looked up from the floor to stare at his grandson.

"We're talking about a dear friend of ours. Well he _was _a dear friend. His name is Orochimaru." He replied and Naruto felt his stomach churn at the name. Where had he heard that before? Jiraiya continued. "We were all childhood friends, him, Tsunade, and I. We were neighbors and completely inseparable. That was until high school. Orochimaru went to jail our senior year for illegal experimentation on animals. After that we never heard from him again. All we see of him now are reports on news shows. He's accused of many things but he's a filthy snake that can clean up his slime perfectly. Police can never find anything good enough to actually convict him of a crime but we all know he's guilty." Naruto let out an audible gulp. This sounded like one bad character. This is who Satsuki was living with?

"And the worse thing about this whole entire ordeal is that here he is again before our very eyes and we have no way to drag his slimy ass out of his safety zone." Tsunade spat angrily. Jiraiya stood up.

"Well we do have the brat. If what we suspect is true, we could have that brat and his daughter testify against Orochimaru." He suggested. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"But he doesn't trust us. He doesn't trust anyone enough to get on the witness stand. Heck, he doesn't trust anyone enough to even step on the courthouse stairs." There was silence before Tsunade made a small sound of excitement.

"Unless," she drawled, "we get him to trust us enough to tell us the truth." She said as if it was the best idea she had ever come up with. Naruto, however, looked at her as if she was insane.

"How in the world are we going to do that?" He asked, glancing at his two grandparents that had this weird look upon their faces. Tsunade smiled.

"We just need him to spend sometime with someone who he can learn to trust. Now who do we know that is loving, caring, and easily trusted?" She said deviously and both elders turned to glance at their nervous grandson. Naruto suddenly caught on and shook his head rapidly.

"Oh no. No Baa-chan, I have enough on my plate already. I saved their lives isn't that enough? Plus, Kiba would never stand for it." He replued putting up his hands and backing away slowly. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's shoulders and choclate borwn met cerulean blue in a heated glare.

"Listen to me Naruto. If this plan goes accordingly we can capture a man that has been accused of kidnapping, illegal experimentation, murder, attemtpted murder, assaulkt, attempted assault, rape, molestation, and many more. That bastard will be rotting in jail for the rest of his life and all you have to do is take care of two people for no more than four months." Naruto stared at his grandmother for quite a while before letting out a huge sigh.

"Alright I'll do it." Tsunade smiled brightly and quickly let go.

"Perfect! I'll set a schedule for you and make any arrangements that you need. I'll also supply you some extra money in case you need it. You need to keep us posted about every little thing that goes down and do not, I repeat, _do not _let them get away." Tsunade said quickly moving toward her desk and writing down all kinds of notes. Jiraiya moved to Naruto side and put a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be a long journey but all the trouble will be worth it in the end. And plus, maybe you'll get a little extra on the way." He said winking. Even though Naruto felt his stomach drop at this whole plan, he couldn't help but ponder what his grandfather meant.

* * *

Okay that's all I got. I'm sorry it's so short. This was actually still supposed to be the first Chapter. Also while I was writing this my head felt really heavy, the room started spinning, and I couldn't think straight so I had to stop it as soon as I could. Please be satisfied with this until I can update again. I got a message from one of my fans that told me demanding reviews is the top way to tick off other fans so I'm stopping that right now. I'm sorry if i ticked someone off I just really don't want to lose hope in my story but I don't want you guys to lose hope even more so from now on I will start saying reviews are welcome =). That way no one will feel pressured to review or get ticked off and stop reading. Once again I'm so sorry if I ticked someone off. No more goals from now on. Now I'll just update it when I feel like it but now I have to wait til I get off punishment haha -.-; Anyway Reviews are welcome ;) Love you all and thank you for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 3: The Slip Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.-

A/N: Ciaossu! Sorry it took me forever to update but here I am. Just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't die haha. I just didn't think about these stories til now. But I'm working really hard to get some updates up for this and Feed Me to the Forest. It's just that I have had these extremely severe case of writers block once I realized how long i had been since I've updated. I was going to wait a little longer and get it beta'd cause I'm horrible with grammatical errors and spelling as you all know -_-; But I decided that you all have waited long enough. So just bear with the mistakes please

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked up the stairs of his apartment building, two people walking nervously in front of him. This was probably one of the worst plans Tsunade could have concocted in her evil and devious mind. How in the world could he take care of two people while he has a loud and extremely infuriating roommate, a horse sized dog, and a rabid cat vicious to anything living and breathing other than him? Not to mention that these people he was supposed to be "taking care of" have a huge history of running away and _somehow _Tsunade expected him to break that. So between going to work, beating the shit out of his roommate everyday, keeping his bear- sized dog away from his killer cat, and making sure Kyuubi doesn't eat anything that would have to force Naruto to put him down, Naruto had to also care for and babysit a five year old child and her father.

The blonde quickly flashed the two a uncertain smile before he turned to unlock his apartment door. The apartment was pretty empty and his roommate got his note about cleaning before he returned from the hospital. After Tsunade had nearly forced him to take in the two runaways Naruto returned home and told his roommate about the arrangement. His roommate agreed to stay at the apartment to make sure Satsuki and Sasuke didn't try to run while Naruto was gone for work and Naruto agreed that Kiba could leave whenever he returned from work. They also planned a schedule so that they could each take shifts and make sure the father and daughter didn't try to leave while they were asleep. So two and a half weeks later, when Sasuke was finally released from the hospital, Naruto and Kiba were ready.

Naruto opened the door wide and allowed the two to walk in. Sasuke walked in first, looking at the apartment as if it were the most horrible place in the world. Naruto shut the door behind them as he also looked around. His apartment wasn't bad, _small_, but not _bad. _As soon as they walked in they saw a small couch with a small t.v in fron tof it. On the other side was a kitchenette and a small closet. In the back of the apartment were the two bedrooms in which Naruto and Kiba slept in and both contained their own bathroom and closet. There was also a bathroom in the hallway and a small animal cage which Naruto put Kyuubi in when the ginger cat began to work his nerves. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who just closed his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and it looked like he was trying to calm his breath. Naruto looked down at the young girl clinging to his clothes and barely contained a smile.

Unlike her father, Satsuki looked at his apartment with a child-like curiosity. Naruto thought she looked as though she wanted to run and explore the rest but she stayed attached to her father's hip. Naruto let a soft smile slip onto his face as he stared at the five year old child. He felt really attached to her even though they only spent a short time together. The two weeks it took Sasuke to get better Naruto secretly visited their room and brought her small gifts like hair pins and snacks he had stolen from Tsunade's desk. The young girl looked so guilty taking the things from him but on the inside Naruto knew she was happy. She was ready to trust them. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had reopened his eyes and seemed to be more calm. It was her father that was going to take some work. The blonde took a deep breath before letting it out in a loud huff. Well it was either now or never.

"So..." the blonde drawled which forced Sasuke to turn toward him. Sasuke stared at him as if he were an idiot and Naruto's heart jumped despite the look his was receiving. Even though Sasuke didn't trust him and probably hated his very being, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sort of attraction toward him. Sasuke was beautiful. His skin was a pale color, probably a little more pale than it should have been. His hair was as black as a raven but under Naruto's apartment's light it seemed to have a blue tint. His eyes were a deep obsidian color that looked like they were piercing through Naruto's very soul. His body was lean and a little skinny but Naruto assumed that was because of his life style. All of those things caused a physical attraction toward Sasuke but there was one that that made the connection even deeper. Naruto thought back to the night he saved their lives. Just when he heard Satsuki's scream and that moment their eyes connected, Naruto felt something pull at his heart. He didn't know how to explain it or how to even comprehend what it was but he knew that he felt it and he knew that if he grew to know Sasuke better, he could feel it again.

Naruto forced a small smile. "How do you like it?" he asked, hoping to at least get a vocal reaction from Sasuke even if it wasn't a good one. Sasuke scoffed at the question as he took another glance around the apartment. One thing he could say about Orochimaru was that he took good care of the material side of Sasuke. He was a slimy, disgusting, and evil bastard but because of that Sasuke got whatever despite the evil intentions behind them. Once Satsuki was born, Orochimaru moved them into a huge mansion. Satsuki got all of the toys and games she could ask for and her room looked like something from a fairytale. Sasuke had maids and butlers who would wait on him, call them "Master Sasuke" and "Mistress Satsuki", and bend to their every beck and call. If it weren't for the fact that it was Orochimaru they were living with and the torture he was putting them through, Sasuke would have called his life a dream. But because it was Orochimaru it was nothing but a nightmare. A nightmare he had finally escaped only to be dumped in a place like this with some idiot who thought he was going to keep them living there. Sasuke trusted no one. And the longer he stayed there, the faster they were going to get caught.

Sasuke realized that Naruto was waiting on him to answer his question so the brunette simply grunted in reply. Before Sasuke knew it a stab of something pierced his heart as he saw the life in Naruto's blue eyes dim and his shoulder slump in disappointment. What was that? Was it...guilt? Why should Sasuke feel guilty about anything? He didn't care. He _shouldn't _care. Yet even though those thoughts ran through his head, Sasuke felt his mouth open to give a true response, anything to take that defeated look off of the blonde's face. However, before he could speak Naruto turned around, mumbling something about showing them where they were sleeping. Sasuke swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and wrapped his arms Satsuki as he followed Naruto to the back of the apartment.

They came upon a room and Sasuke's lips lifted up in disgust at the sight of the bright orange that covered everything. From the ceiling to the floor and everything in between there was nothing left untouched by the horrid color. Posters were lined up and covered the walls completely. The floor was clean of any mess, much to Sasuke's surprise. There was a desk sitting against one wall that had papers strewn everywhere. The trash bin that sat beside the desk was overfilled with paper balls. Sitting on top of the orange comforter on the bed was a stuffed ginger cat and a stuffed fox, that looked like it was spray painted orange, with nine tails coming from the back of it. Satsuki looked all around the room and Sasuke could tell that if he didn't have his arm around her she would have bolted from his side and into the room. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto didn't ask whether or not they liked the room. As much as it pained him to admit it, the thought bothered him more than he liked.

"It's not much to take in but it'll have to do for now," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Naruto turned toward the two and saw that Sasuke had an angry look upon his face. His heart sank when he realized it must be because of his room. Naruto quickly diverted his eyes and launched himself into explaining. "I've emptied out everything in my closets and dressers so you can unpack your things if you want. I-if anything makes you uncomfortable I can take it down." The two stood at the doorway of the room letting the blonde's words soak into their brain before Satsuki turned sharply toward Naruto once realization dawned on her.

"This is your room?" She asked softly. Sasuke looked down at her in shock that she would speak so freely to this stranger. Naruto just nodded to Satsuki's question. Sasuke immediately got over his shock when he realized exactly what was going on. Coal black eyes narrowed and Naruto felt a shiver flow through his spine once again.

"If we are sleeping in you room then where are you sleeping?" Naruto almost wanted to close his eyes and wanted to float in the sound waves of the voice that echoed around his room. However the silence that followed the beautiful melody brought Naruto back down to earth. The blonde smiled toothily and rubbed the back of his head once again. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh well," he stammered, "I knew that you to would definitely want to sleep together and since we have no guest room..."Naruto trailed off noticing the look on Sasuke's face. The brunette had finally pieced two and two together. Naruto was letting them sleep in his room because he wouldn't be sleeping. He would be watching, waiting, and making sure that they didn't try and run. Sasuke felt a sneer cross his features and he glared distastefully at the blonde before turning away sharply and pulling Satsuki into the room. He couldn't believe that he actually felt sorry for that guy at one point. He was just like every other person out there. Well, it didn't matter. Sasuke was not a person to be deterred from his goal and his goal was to get as far away from the city as he could. In fact, he wanted to leave the state of Vermont altogether. He wanted to fly somewhere north, south, west, east, just not close. This "host" of his would just be a minor obstacle in his way.

Sasuke grabbed his and Satsuki's bags and threw them unceremoniously on the bed, smacking the stupid looking stuffed animals. A sharp yowl pierced the air and on reflex Sasuke grabbed Satsuki and pulled her away from the loud noise. Naruto raced into the room and grabbed the stuffed ginger cat that wasn't really stuffed at all. Sasuke looked in horror as the ginger cat turned it's amber eyes upon him, hatred and a promise of future pain swimming in the golden irises. Naruto lightly stroked the cat's fur that was bristled with anger, trying to soothe the offended animal. The blonde turned toward the scared couple with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly forgot that this varmint even existed. This is Kyuubi, my cat," the blonde explained, holding that cat out which only made Sasuke shrink back in fright (though he would never admit it) when the cat hissed venomously at him. Naruto immediately retracted Kyuubi from Sasuke's face and raced out of the room. Sasuke stayed rooted in the same spot until Naruto came back, his arms completely free of the ginger-haired demon.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized once more, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke thought in the back of his mind how cute the action was becoming but when he opened his mouth all that came out was:

"Next time why don't you try thinking idiot." Naruto felt the sneering words pull at a string in his chest and he couldn't help but return the glare he was receiving.

"Hey I forgot okay? Kyuubi likes to curl up on my bed sometimes and it's easy to overlook him. And I said I was sorry." Naruto hissed back, feeling insulted about being called an idiot. Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling insulted by the fact that the blonde had the nerve to talk back to him. The raven put on his full Uchiha Death Glare and put as much anger as he could fit in his words.

"Well maybe your sorrys aren't good enough. It's already bad enough that you're locking us up in this orange colored hell-hole but you have the nerve to "forget to mention" you demonic rodent? Is there anything else you have failed to mention? Maybe a murderer in your closet? Or a rapist in your bathroom?" Satsuki looked at the exchange between the two men with a mixture of fright, wonder, and slight entertainment. However the fright was taking over for the look on Naruto's face at her father's spiteful comment was darkening to an almost inhuman level. If Satsuki didn't know any better, he was almost looking like that demonic cat of his.

"Look, I invited you into my home and even gave up my bed for you and this is the thanks I get. I even saved you and Satsuki's life and you can't even go ten seconds without sending me a disgusted look or a dismissive comment that makes me feel lower than low and quite frankly I'm getting sick of it! If you don't like _my _hell-hole than maybe you should just go back to the one you came from!" Naruto knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say for twin expressions of horror crossed over both Sasuke and Satsuki's faces. Satsuki clutched her father's clothes tighter the poor child's knuckles were turning white. Large tears filled her eyes as she stared up and Naruto with an almost pleading expression. Naruto noticed even Sasuke's grip got tighter on his own daughter though the expression on his face was no longer just horror but also disappointment and what seemed like a knowing expression. Naruto immediately wanted to take his words back but the damage was done. He had successfully made the pair distrust him to the point of almost no return. Naruto sighed heavily and ran a hand through his golden locks, slightly pulling at them in frustration.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean what I said I was just angry and frustrated. I just, I don't know how to explain it. I-" the sound of bags droppping to the floor interrupted Naruto from his speech. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke had turned around and began to unpack their things. Naruto looked on with a desperate expression upon his face. This isn't what he wanted. This isn't what he _needed! _Sasuke was shutting him out and Lord only knew how long it would take Naruto to get him to open up, let alone get him to even trust him a fraction of a bit. Naruto moved toward to kneeling brunette, bent on doing something, _anything _that would ease the tension he created between them.

"Sasuke I-" Naruto started but was once again interrupted by a simple,

"Get out."

Naruto faulted in his steps but didn't move toward the door any. He wouldn't leave until he-

"Get OUT! What don't you understand about that?" Sasuke shouted turning around to face the blonde. "You're sick of me giving you wrong looks and saying the wrong things so I'll keep my space away from you. We'll just stay here in this room and act like you don't exist and when your back is turned we'll be gone back to the hell-hole _we came from!_" Naruto felt his heart sink. His words really did more damage than he thought. Apparently the place they came from was far worse than anyone thought. Naruto shook his head desperately.

"Sasuke I didn't mean that! I...I don't have a filter on my mouth when I'm angry okay? I don't control what I say and I'm sorry! I truly am sorry. I didn't mean any of that I just wanted you to notice me I suppose. I want you to stay here and I want it to be pleasant and fun. I want to gain your trust and learn a lot more about you and Satsuki. Please," Naruto whispered, hoping the words were getting to the irritated brunette. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and placed his hands upon his hips.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed sightly under his breath and Naruto almost had to strain to hear. The blonde paled considerably. He had forgotten that Sasuke had no idea that Tsunade knew everything about him. He forgot that he sneaked into their hospital room only when Sasuke was asleep and that the brunette hadn't said a word to him much less introduce himself properly. The blonde stammered for an answer when suddenly he felt a small hand wrap itself into his own. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked down at Satsuki in surprise but the young girl's eyes never left her father's.

"I told him Papa." She said softly and Sasuke looked so taken aback that Naruto almost wanted to confess everything just to get the look off of his face.

"Satsuki..." Sasuke stumbled, so shocked he couldn't form words. Satsuki blushed lightly at the defiance she was showing to her father.

"I'm sorry Papa. I don't mean any harm to you and I'm not going against you. I just really think that we can trust Naruto. He was kind to me in the hospital and he did save our lives. He's even literally giving us his bed to sleep in and despite what he said I know he won't take us back to that horrible place." Satsuki moved closer to her father and took his hand, still keeping her grip on Naruto's. The blonde and the teen looked down at the child before looking up into each others eyes. Cerulean met onyx and it almost felt as if they were really seeing each other for the first time.

"Papa could we please at least try to trust him, trust them?" Sasuke looked down at his little girl and felt his heart flood with so many different emotions. Pride that his daughter was so smart and so brave. Anger at the blonde before him and his earlier words. Distrust, confusion, indifference. It was all driving him crazy. However Sasuke knew what he had to do for the best of them, so he took his other hand and placed it upon Satsuki's before removing the child's hands from his own. Satsuki looked up at him with a saddened sort of surprise. But the worry was washed away when Sasuke knelt down and placed a kiss upon her silky black hair.

"I make no promises for myself Satsuki but if you want to trust him then I trust your opinion." Satsuki beamed up at her father but Sasuke was glaring slightly at Naruto who was fidgeting uncomfortably. "However I sense even a sliver of betrayal not only will we leave but I _will_destroy you." Naruto gulped loudly as Sasuke left the threat hanging in the air like a thick curtain. The blonde slowly withdrew his hand and made his way toward his bedroom doorway.

"Well I'll leave you two to unpack. If you need anything just...ask." The blonde said awkwardly before leaving, closing the door loudly behind him. Sasuke turned to Satsuki with a serious expression on his face once the blonde was completely gone. Satsuki just raised herself to her tiptoes, a sign for Sasuke to bend down which he did. The raven-haired girl placed a kiss on top of her father's silky hair before standing back on her feet.

"Don't worry Papa. I know we can trust him." She said softly before skipping toward her things to unpack. Sasuke looked at his daughter and hoped that the five-year-old was right.

* * *

Okay so this chapter turned out nothing like I thought it would but at least I wrote it haha. I don't know exactly where this story is headed but I guess I'll know when I get there. Thank you for being so patient with me and my slow reviews. It's just I had such a severe case of writer's block. I listened to the song a million times I reread the story but to no avail. I just couldn't type. But here it is and I promise I'll update faster. This is the longest I will ever take on updating a chapter. Please review if you fell like it haha =)


	5. Chapter 4: The Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.-

A/N: Ciaossu! So I know it's been like a freaking year since I updated last and to tell you the truth, I honestly forgot I was even writing a story haha -.- Earlier this year I was doing some strenuous work for an art competition and that completely threw me off course because I had to do like 18 pieces in like 2 weeks. Then the whole registration process was a complete mess. Then between work and more pieces and getting ready for college it was only about a week ago when I thought "hey wait a second aren't a writing a couple of stories?" haha. But here I am and I promise you, cross my heart, that I will not forget about you this time. And I finally figured out where I wanted to take this story...it's gonna be long so I hope your can stick with the ride. And thank you all soooooooooo much for still supporting me even though i've kinda let you down the past 12 months haha -.- Anyway here's chapter 4!

* * *

The smell and sound of sizzling bacon was what roused Sasuke from his slumber. That and the fact the Satsuki was practically bouncing on top of him in excitement. Sasuke opened his coal black eyes only to be greeted by a 100 watt smile, puppy dog eyes, and silky strands caressing his face. The brunette wanted to turn over and go back asleep before he realized he wasn't in his bed. Sasuke shot up, nearly knocking Satsuki off of him as he looked around the orange prison he was confined in. Oh man, he thought the whole thing was a dream! He really was captive to a blond moron for who knew how long it would take the idiot to let his guard down. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily. What had he done to deserve this.

"Good morning papa!" Satsuki exclaimed crawling back on top of her father. Sasuke looked at his daughter's face and smiled softly.

"Good morning Satsuki," the raven replied, placing a small kiss upon the top of Satsuki's hair. The five year old giggled happily and did the same to her father before climbing off the bed and nearly bouncing on her toes.

"Papa, Mr. Naruto is cooking us breakfast. Breakfast papa! Can we eat it please?" Satsuki cried giving her best puppy dog look that she knew her father just couldn't resist. Sasuke looked upon his child with mixed thoughts going through his mind. The last time the two had a decent meal that wasn't laced with any kind of experimental concoction was when his brother Itachi used to wake up extra early and cook it for them. He understood the child's desire to eat a home cooked meal, he wanted to as well. However it was installed in him to be distrusting and no matter how much Satsuki liked this "Naruto", Sasuke barely knew him as a person, only an obstacle that was in his way of freedom. Yet, Sasuke looked at the pouting lips and tearing eyes off his offspring and heaved yet another sigh, he just couldn't deny his Satsuki anything. Sasuke moved to get out of bed and paused as his feet touched the floor.

"Go wash up and put on clothes and maybe I'll think about it," he said which caused Satsuki to squeal at her father's consent before giving him a big hug and running off to go get ready. Sasuke smiled and climbed off the bed to get ready himself. They didn't have many clothes since he had packed their bags in such a hurry. They had at least three or four good outfits at best along with a couple of pairs of underwear and a few random belongings Sasuke might have swept in in his rush. Sasuke dug into his bag and pulled out the few crisp bills he managed to scavenge before his left. It wasn't enough to buy even a couple of train tickets. He was hoping to at least use it for food and to hike it somewhere where he would be able to get a job. However, Sasuke glanced at Satsuki who emerged from the bathroom with a small frilly pink dress and her hair wrapped nicely into a bun, the longer they stayed there in the dumb blond's apartment the more nervous he became. He would give his life before he let Satsuki go back into that hell-hole.

"Papa, can we go eat now?" Satsuki asked grabbing her father's hands and putting her puppy dog face on. Sasuke nodded and allowed himself to be pulled out of the bedroom by the elated child. He would give his life before he let Satsuki go back into the hell-hole. But he also wanted to make her happy and if staying there a while would keep her this elated and her mind off the past troubles, Sasuke supposed that living there couldn't be all bad.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he watched Satsuki pull Sasuke into the kitchen. An obvious bounce was apparent in the young girl's step as she sniffed the air hungrily and quickly raced to the small table that resided in the middle of Naruto's small kitchen. Sasuke followed at a much slower pace with a sordid expression though Naruto could tell he was amused by his daughters antics. Naruto wished that Sasuke would allow him to see just one smile. The raven was so beautiful it was a pity that a smile never graced those wonderful features. But Naruto was going to change all that. He had four or more months to get Sasuke to trust him enough so that he would testify against Orochimaru. In that time Naruto was determined to get him to smile even if it killed him.

"Good morning Mr. Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought as Satsuki pulled herself into a chair, still bouncing in excitement. Naruto's eyes flicked over to Sasuke as the raven pulled out his seat to sit before a bright smile that could rival the morning sun lit up his face.

"Good morning Satsuki. Good morning Sasuke. I hope you both slept well." Naruto said as he placed two plates in front of the father and daughter. The latter nodded eagerly as Sasuke simply scoffed and turned to stare at anything but the irritating blond before him. Naruto felt his smile falter a little before turning back to the eggs frying on the stove. He had to get used to Sasuke's attitude quick or his anger would get the best of him again. And he definitely couldn't afford another slip-up like last night.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled the pan off the stove and scooped the burned and sizzling eggs onto the two plates. Satsuki delightedly dug into the food with eagerness. Sasuke looked upon the food as if it were the most horrible thing in the world. Naruto sat down at the table across from the two with his own plate and begin to eat with vigor that could only be matched by the five year old across from him. Sasuke alternated glaring between the atrocity that tried to pass for food before him and the atrocity who made the food sitting before him. He really didn't know what was worse but he knew one thing. He would rather starve that eat anything the blond cooked.

Naruto felt chills go down his spine and he looked up to see Sasuke glaring daggers into him. Naruto couldn't help the grin that found it's way to his face. Despite his attempt at glaring, right then Sasuke simply looked like he was pouting and Naruto found it unbelievably adorable.

"Aren't you going to eat your food Sasuke?" the blond said, punctuating his sentence with a wink that only seemed to intensify Sasuke's glare. Satsuki looked at her father's plate and felt a frown pull at her features. Why was her father eating? There was no way Mr. Naruto could have poisoned the food. And he didn't have half of the strange experiments that snake used to lace their food with. Suddenly a thought hit her and she glanced down at her almost empty plate. When she was little, Itachi used to make sure she and Sasuke ate everything they could to make them full. She never knew exactly why, thinking that Itachi was so motherly he wanted them well-fed. Eventually when she grew older, and after Itachi disappeared, did she realize that he did that so they wouldn't be hungry when Orochimaru fed them. Maybe Papa was so used to eating so much that he didn't want to eat something that he knew wouldn't fill his appetite. Maybe looking at the home-cooked meal reminded him of Itachi and now he wanted way more than Mr. Naruto could provide.

Sasuke was just about to open his mouth to hiss out a retort and knock that stupid looking grin off the stupid blond's stupid face when the scraping sound of china echoed in his ears. Both he and Naruto looked down to see Satsuki's plate rested in front of Sasuke, bacon mostly gone and the eggs more than halfway eaten. Sasuke looked at his daughter's bowed head in confusion. Was she not hungry anymore?

"Satsuki what's wrong? Are you done eating?" Naruto asked, his stomach knotting at the solemn expression on the little girl's face. Was his food not any good? Usually he only ate instant ramen for breakfast but he felt compelled to at least try to cook something for the two. Satsuki shook her head slowly at the questions before pushing the plate toward her father even more. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, for once not in anger or frustration, but in confusion. What was wrong with Satsuki? Why didn't she want her food?

Satsuki looked down at her shoes and bathed in the silence around her. She wanted her father to be comfortable here. She wanted to stay here. Mr. Naruto was nice and kind. Grandma Tsunade (as Naruto called her) was just like the mom she never had. They bought her nice things, gave her all kinds of attention, read her stories at night, tickled her when she felt sad about her father not getting better, never pushed her when she didn't want to answer questions. Satsuki knew she could trust them, but she couldn't betray her father either. Maybe, if she showed him how great they could be, he wouldn't remember sad things like Itachi.

"Satsuki?" Sasuke softly placed a hand on Satsuki's back, trying to comfort whatever troubled feelings the young girl was experiencing. Finally, Satsuki pulled her head up and looked at Sasuke with glazed eyes and a watery smile.

"It's okay Papa, look", Sastuki replied shoveling a pile of eggs into her mouth, "it's not bad. It's good. It's really good." The five year old pushed her plate forcefully at her father whose eyes were wide with surprise at the young girl's actions. "It's really good," she repeated, mouth full of eggs and tears running down her face, "so...so you don't have to think of Itachi okay? I'll share mine with you so you can eat a lot like Itachi used to make us do but...but it's really good so...so..." Satsuki felt her father's arms scoop her up and cradle her to his chest as sobs burst from her. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of crying, especially in front of Sasuke. She wanted to show her papa that she could be a big girl. But remembering that place, how fun and great it had been when Itachi was there to make everything better, and thinking that her father missed it so much he wouldn't even eat, she just couldn't help the tears that escaped.

Sasuke stroked Satsuki's hair as the young girls sobbed into his chest. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty watching Naruto quickly throwing away to food and tossing the plates into the sink. He knew there was nothing wrong with the food. Naruto would gain no merit by poisoning their food or lacing it with weird concoctions. Sasuke was certain the blonde didn't even know what a concoction was. Part of him was still cautious about it yes, but the other part just couldn't find it to eat the meal for some reason. Maybe it was because charity damaged his pride. Maybe it was because e just wanted to difficult with the blonde, hoping as a result he would give up and allow them to leave. Whatever the reason was it, it didn't excuse the horrible feeling of guilt as his daughter soaked his shirt with tears.

"Satsuki," Sasuke cooed, pulling Satsuki away from his dripping clothes and grimacing at the wet and puffy face. Satsuki hiccuped terribly, trying to calm her cries to listen to what her father had to say. Sasuke gingerly wiped the tears from his daughter face and Naruto felt his heart melt at the sight. Sasuke was so gentle and his face so tender with Satsuki. It made him even more beautiful in Naruto's eyes to see all the tension and irritation flow from his features as if they were never there. Naruto quietly made his way to the kitchen door, feeling as though the moment would be ruined by his existence. When Satsuki's face was as dry as it could get, Sasuke placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Satsuki, why would you think I wasn't eating because of Itachi?" questioned Sasuke softly. Satsuki stared at the now empty table. She knew if she looked into the eyes of her father she would cry again.

"Because you weren't eating and...and I know you knew Mr. Naruto didn't poison us or anything. So the only explanation would have been that seeing a home cooked meal was reminding you of Itachi..." Sasuke's eyes softened at the explanation and once again the guilt stabbed him. He had to bee more careful around Satsuki. He had to be less stupid.

"Satsuki, I wasn't not eating because I thought of Itachi." Satsuki looked at her father in surprise.

"Then why weren't you eating Papa? I know you were hungry. Are you sick? Do you feel bad?" Satsuki exclaimed, reaching for her father's forehead. Sasuke gently caught her hands and lowered them. His finger wrapped around hers and Satsuki looked down at the intertwined digits.

"Satsuki, I want you to listen to me. Itachi is gone. I know that. You know that. So we can't think about him anymore okay?" Sasuke said softly, watching as his daughter's eyes filled with tears. It was a sore subject for both of them. Itachi was their savior in the hard times of Orochimaru. He made sure that nothing ever happened to them while he was around. He tried to rescue Sasuke multiple times from Orochimaru's "experiments" but to no avail. The day he went missing everything just went downhill and Sasuke vowed to never speak of him again. Satsuki adored him. Sasuke loved him like no other.

"Papa," Satsuki croaked, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke looked at his daughter with a stern but caring look and Satsuki nodded in consent. No more Itachi. That was that.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled his daughter into a hug and whispered softly into her ear. Suddenly he felt a pull at his heart from the overheard conversation. It should have been pleasant pull, something that warmed his heart at the sight of the two together. But it wasn't. Naruto gripped his chest as he turned away, leaning his head against the wall supporting him. The only thing he felt like was an intruder. Naruto dropped his head into his hands as Satsuki's soft sobs echoes around his mind. He was supposed to gain their trust, to get to know more about them so that Tsunade baa-chan could finally put Orochimaru behind bars once and for all. But all that talk about Itachi, someone that they both seemed to care for deeply, just made him want to push away. What kind of horrors lie behind the wall Sasuke built around his heart? What kind of misery had the two gone through? No matter where he turned Naruto only seemed to hit a dead-end. He wanted to help, he really did, but what if he just couldn't take it? What if he managed to weave himself into Sasuke's and Satsuki's life and couldn't bear it if they actually told him the truth, if they actually trusted him fully?If he drew away, if he backed out like the coward he knew he could be sometimes, it would ruin them.

Naruto felt his body slide down the wall and immediately he threw his head into his knees and wrapped his arms around himself for some sort of comfort. He was in way over his head...

...and there was no way to get out.

* * *

Sorry it ended so...like it did. I hope this chapter was a little worth the one year and some months wait haha -_-; I've been experiencing writer's and artist's block for so long now. I actually started writing this chapter months ago. Please forgive me for such the long wait I won't ever let that happen again. Also I'll be updating Feed Me to the Forest soon and probably starting on Love Story so please keep reading! I love you all so much! *blows a fancy kiss* MUAH! Reviews are welcome ;)


	6. Chapter 5: The Roommate

A/N: ...Honestly I have no right to speak to all right now. I'm sorry is the understatement of the century. But I'm gonna say it anyway. I am SO SORRY that I am the worst updater in the history of updating and I can't promise anything cause I might not be able to keep it but I SWEAR to you I am going to try and not be a dick the remainder of this story. I hope I didn't lose all my fans. If I did I deserve it. For all you guys who stayed I love you all so much :)

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT OUT?"

Naruto gulped and shrunk against the wall behind him as his terrifying grandmother towered over him dangerously. He had come to the realization that he was in way over his head with this "plan" and he just couldn't go through with it. It was all too much. Though, telling his grandmother who has, for decades, been trying to imprison her once childhood friend turned psycho path the he didn't want to participate in the plan that would probably finally convict him of all his crimes and land him the death sentence ridding her of her problems once and for all was definitely not a great idea.

"Come on Baa-chan, you have to hear me out!" Naruto cried throwing up his hands to protect himself, just in case his grandmother decided to attack. She may be old but her punch was a bitch. Tsunade raised her fist menacingly making her young grandson flinch like there was no tomorrow before tiredly backing away and sitting behind her desk. Naruto peeked through his eye lashes, making sure it was okay before cautiously taking his own seat. Tsunade ran a hand across her face and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Naruto, you better have a damn good reason or I swear to all that is holy I will make your life miserable for as long as you live," Tsunade threatened as she leaned forward, silently giving Naruto the okay to explain his "damn good reason." Naruto wrung his hands together nervously.

"I do Baa-chan, I swear. It's just that, Sasuke and Satsuki are so close. They've been through so much and have lost pretty much everything." Naruto threw himself back in his seat with a pained expression on his face. "Baa-chan, the more I think about this plan, the guiltier I feel. I'm pretty much keeping them hostage and lying to them. Once they get on the witness stand, _if_ the get on the witness stand, what then? We toss them a couple of bucks and say sayonara. They'll hate me! They'll know I was only playing them to get a confession and that nothing that really happened was genuine."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with her chin resting thoughtfully on top of folded hands. She knew the would happen, but not this soon. The two refugees had only been living with Naruto for a week. She expected at least a month or two to pass before her kind-hearted grandson thought about the underlying message in her plan. She understood that if the Uchihas found out too early there could be devastating consequences to not only them but to Naruto as well. But it was too late to back out now. She needed that confession and she was going to get it, no matter what.

"Naruto," she began softly when she saw the tears begin to form in the young man's eyes, "I understand how you feel. But the future is not yet decided. A lot can change in four months, including people. If the Uchiha doesn't figure out what's going on before the four months is up then everything will be fine. And afterwards, after we kill the bastard who did all those horrible things to them and rid their fears for good, who knows what could happen. Maybe that's up for them to decide." Tsunade walked around her desk and placed her carefully manicured hands on Naruto's shoulders. "But for now, we need to focus. Nothing is going to progress with all these apprehensions. You are a kind, gentle, and caring person Naruto. Your affections to everyone are always genuine. And if the Uchiha doesn't believe that, then he is a fool," she cooed softly, wiping the tears from her grandson's eyes. "You don't need to worry. Everything will be fine." Naruto sniffed loudly and gave a watery smile.

"Thanks Baa-chan," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist in an awkward hug. Tsunade smiled fondly and patted his back in return.

"You're welcome Naruto," she replied untangling herself from the embrace and smiling warmly. "Oh and Naruto?

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take this with you."

* * *

"Mr. Naruto! What happened to your head?"

Naruto smiled softly as he walked into his tiny but recently crowded apartment. The minute his key was in the door he heard Satsuki's tiny footsteps bounding from his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see her beaming happily at him when he opened the door but he did enjoy how her face turned from joy to surprise and worry as he entered sporting a humongous knot on the top of his head, a black eye, and a slight limp. This was definitely the last time he was _ever_ participating in one of his grandmother's plans.

"A demon with a drinking problem and anger issues is what happened," Naruto replied, slowly lowering himself onto his couch. Satsuki immediately climbed into his lap and began to inspect his wounds. Naruto studied the five year old as she expertly moved across his injuries. Yesterday the pair had finally gone through all of their clothes that they packed and with Naruto's lack of a washer and dryer, (because _someone _who had a certain _giant animal_ as a pet decided it was okay to wash and dry his clothes covered in said giant pets giant fur balls) they had absolutely nothing to wear. Now Satsuki was covered with one of Naruto's t-shirt he'd bought two sizes too small but was enormous enough to almost swallow her completely. Her hair was still in a messy bun held with Tsunade's (shudder) chopsticks she'd given Satsuki that day at the hospital. For the past three days the young girl refused to take them out. Her feet were bare and the bottoms were dirty and covered in white and red fur. _Tomorrow,_ he thought,_ I'll take her shopping_ _tomorrow__._ Naruto looked at Satsuki, her eyebrows furrowed and her tongue sticking out in a look of pure concentration. She was beautiful, just like her father.

"You're fine Mr. Naruto. The knot should go away in a couple of hours and your eye will be as good as new tomorrow! You might want to put some ice on it now though. That'll help it heal faster." Satsuki recited happily, climbing down to sit on Naruto's lap with a large smile on her face. Naruto smiled back before something suddenly hit him.

"Satsuki..." he started, cautiously picking her up from his lap. Satsuki curiously cocked her head to the side at the action.

"Hn?" Naruto closed his eyes, wondering how to phrase the question he needed to ask.

"Are you um, well, do...do you have on any underwear?" he asked cautiously. Immediately, Satsuki's face turned a beet red and Naruto groaned.

_Today,_ he thought as he placed the stammering girl back on the floor, _I'll take her shopping today. _Naruto reached into his pocket and quickly dialed the first number logged into his phone, praying that someone would answer.

_"Hello."_

"Hello, Sakura?"

_"No, it's the freakin' Easter bunny. I robbed some chick last night and now I'm answering the phone with her voice so that I can trick people into giving _me _easter eggs for a change." _Naruto smiled broadly as the groggy voice spat venemously at him. Oh how he missed her so.

"Hey 'Kura Kura, no need to be so grumpy. Isn't my voice like the best thing to wake up to?" Naruto chuckled lightly as he heard Sakura groan at the nickname. He only dared to call her that when she was either sleepy or completely wasted.

_"Naruto, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at 9:30 on a saturday morning. The _**_only _**_morning in an entire week, I might add, that I get to sleep in without someone riding my ass," _Sakura replied, slowly easing out of bed because she _knew _whatever Naruto wanted would require either her or her car.

"Baa-chan told you about my new roommates right?" Naruto started looking down at Satsuki. The young girl still had the blush on her face and her hands twisting the hem of his shirt, but she looked at him with curious eyes, probably wondering who he was talking to on the other end of the line.

_"You mean the bitchy raven and his daughter?"_

Naruto covered his mouth to stiffle the laugh threatening to come out. Oh man, if Sasuke had only heard that...

"Yeah, those are the ones."

_"What about 'em?"_

"Well, they kind of went through their supplies yesterday..."

_"And?"_

"And I was going to take them shopping tomorrow..."

_"But?"_

"But, it's more of an emergency than I thought."

_"Naruto, can you just please tell me what you need so I can go back to sleep?"_

"I need you."

_"Why?" _

"Because of Satsuki."

_"The daughter? What about her?"_

"She needs clothes."

_"Then buy her some."_

"And..."

_"Naruto!" _Naruto felt his face rise as he covered the mouthpiece so that Satsuki couldn't hear him whisper the next word into the receiver. Sakura was silent for a while before letting out a barking laugh.

_"Alright! I'll help you. But only because I know that since you had to whisper the word 'panties,' it would nearly **kill **you to have to buy them!"_ Saukura gasped out, suddenly wide awake and dying of laughter. Naruto pouted.

"See you in ten," he replied before sharply hanging up on the condescending laughter. He glanced down at Satsuki who had apparently grown bored of his conversation and was now playing with Kyuubi. She'd grown very attached to him in the past week and Kyuubi had grown attached to her as well. Naruto glared at the ginger cat. It took the little bastard three months to even _begin _liking Naruto when he first bought him. Naruto scowled as he watched his evil pet purr contently at Satsuki's soft and even strokes. _Cocky little -_

"Satsuki?"

Naruto's train of thought was immediately lost when he turned around and saw what was possibly the most beautiful sight that was ever bestowed on the face of the earth. Sasuke, stumbled out of the hallway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair looked like the rumpled feathers of an angry chick. His clothes, or lack thereof, were nothing but one of Naruto's shirts he bought two sizes too big (he wasn't a very good shopper) dangling dangerously off both shoulders and only stopping to mid-thigh. Naruto felt his mouth water as he grazed down the exposed pale skin of Sasuke's legs and bare feet before moving back up to the tantalizing sight of his long neck and bare shoulders. All of that combined with the fact that his mind was screaming that since Satsuki didn't have any underwear that meant Sasuke didn't either, Naruto was almost scrambling for his phone to call Sakura and cancel the shopping trip for at least another day but the combination of the doorbell and an unexpected voice forced everyone in the room to freeze in surprise.

"Hubba Hubba _Hubba!_ Lookie at what we have _here!_"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he put the coffee in the filter and started the coffee maker. The one time, the one and _only _time that Sasuke was a jerk long enough for Naruto to enjoy him in all his beauty without being barked or glared at, Kiba just had to go and ruin it. Naruto turned and glared at said mutt who, in turn, was staring and practically drooling over a very annoyed and irritated Sasuke. Satsuki sat in front of her father trying her best to glare Kiba away while Kyuubi purred in her lap. The two would have looked intimidating had one of them not been five and both not completely consumed by Naruto's t-shirts. Sakura sat texting on her phone, ignoring everything around her.

Naruto let out another sigh as the coffee bubbled to perfection. Why couldn't he just have one moment of piece. Everything was going to be so great that day but Kiba just had to get back from his stupid vacation. Apparently he came back in the early hours of the morning and went to his room for a quick nap before he went to pick up Akamaru from the kennel. And just when Naruto's day was at the most enticing (he almost drooled in Sakura's coffee at the memory), Kiba just had to waltz it and shoot the horse right in the face. Naruto gathered all four cups of coffee, and a cup of apple juice for Satsuki, and made his way into the living room where everyone was sitting. Placing people's respectable cups in front of them, Naruto took his seat next to Sakura on the couch and waited for the onslaught of trouble to occur. It was silent for a while, but with Kiba it didn't last long.

"So Naruto, when are you going to introduce me to the babe in the tee." Kiba blurted, wagging his eyebrows at Sasuke who returned it with a disgusted scowl. Satsuki growled softly which made Kyuubi jump up with his fur on end. Naruto immediately felt a headache come on.

"Oh don't be such a pig Kiba," Sakura snorted. "Can't you be a respectable gentleman long enough for someone to actually like you before you stick your foot in your mouth." Kiba grinned widely.

"My first impression was already shot to hell, may as well ride the roller coaster all the way to the bottom baby." He replied winking. Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued texting. "So Naruto, who's the hottie?" Sasuke leaned forward, his hands placed conveniently on the ever rising hem of Naruto's t-shirt. Kiba's eyes nearly flew out of his head and even Sakura looked up from her texting. Naruto, however, looked at Sasuke's eyes and immediately noticed that a mega bitch fit was coming if he didn't do something fast.

"Kiba, this is Sasuke and Satsuki! They were _attacked _by _muggers, _so they're moving in with us for a while." Naruto exclaimed, emphasizing Sasuke's and Satsuki's dilemma and hoping that Kiba understood enough to _back the hell off._ "Sasuke, Satsuki, this is my roommate Kiba."

"So convenient that you forgot to inform us you had a roommate," Sasuke drawled, flashing what Naruto had now come to call the "Uchiha glare" directly into his soul. Naruto gulped, cursing himself for his stupid mistake.

"Well I guess maybe I should tell you he owns a dog too that should be coming home today," the blond countered nervously. Sasuke's scowl grew deeper and Naruto swore on his life that he saw a flash of fear in Sasuke's dark, obsidian eyes. That was definitely not good.

"Don't worry buttercup. Akamaru is as safe as a kitten. But if he scares you too much maybe I can, uh, comfort you. If you know what I mean," Kiba said as he edged closer and closer to Sasuke. Naruto, somewhere in the back of his mind, told himself he should feel angry or jealous at Kiba's obvious advances. But for some reason he wasn't. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he knew Kiba was an idiot and that Sasuke would rather shoot himself in the foot before he accept Kiba's _comfort_, or if it was because he wasn't entirely sure _why _he should feel jealous in the first place. Either way it was still hilarious to witness Sasuke tear Kiba a new one ten ways to Sunday.

"I neither know know nor care about what you mean whatever your name is, and I swear that if you put one of you grubby little mutt fingers on me I will not only castrate you so fast you won't even notice your dick is missing until you bleed to death, but I will also chop you into the smallest pieces and shove every single one down your dumb dogs throat until he can't stomach so much of your _disgusting _that he chokes on his own vomit and dies," Sasuke recited while giving Kiba the most intimidating Uchiha glare he could possibly muster. Sakura immediately threw her hands to her mouth to try and stifle the laughter. Naruto grabbed his coffee mug, hoping the hot liquid would stop him from erupting in giggles. Kiba chuckled nervously and edged away.

"Ha ha, a feisty one. You're going to be real fun around here Uchiha," he replied, trying to mask his fear. Finally, he acknowledged Satsuki enough to lean down and speak. "And you much be Satsuki. You're cute! Like your dad," Kiba said smiling. Satsuki kept her own glare on her face and her cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Bite me," she shot, making Naruto and Sakura lose control. Kiba blushed and said his good-byes before racing out of the apartment. Naruto and Sakura leaned on each other for support as they laughed themselves into oblivion. Sasuke glared at them silently, but a small smile found its way to his face. Satsuki didn't know what they were laughing about, but she let out a couple of giggles herself.

"Oh man! Did you see his face?" Naruto cried, wiping his eyes as he tried to clam himself down. "I've never seen him that embarrassed. Oh man, I wish I had a camera."

Sakura leaned back, holding on to her aching stomach. "I know right! Serves the pig right. He needed someone to knock him down a few pegs." A long sigh escaped her and she stared at Sasuke with mirth in her eyes. "Sasuke, this is my first time meeting you, and you have done something that not even the most vicious person on the planet could do. I have a feeling we are going to be the _best _of friends," she said with a huge smile on her face. Sasuke scoffed in return but Naruto saw the small smile return to his features once more. As Sakura and Satsuki both chatted about being friends and their upcoming shopping trip, Sasuke couldn't help but think how beautiful Naruto's laughter sounded, and Naruto couldn't help but think how amazingly stunning Sasuke looked with a smile.

* * *

Woo! That was a pretty decent update. I kind of like this chapter. Aaaaand I have an idea of where I want this story to go. It's gonna be a little slow at first but it'll pick up soon...I hope. Anyway, again I am so sorry for this late update but school is like 2 days away from being over so I SWEAR I am go to try and update more and more. Tanks you guys! Ciaossu :)


End file.
